


A goddamn tragedy

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Sam and Dean Poetry challenge on Tumblr.<br/>Prompt: All Hell Breaks Lose</p>
    </blockquote>





	A goddamn tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam and Dean Poetry challenge on Tumblr.  
> Prompt: All Hell Breaks Lose

Do you remember, Sammy?

Do you remember your very first word?  
Or how you’ve said it, little brother?  
All boyish glee, and voice high as a birds cry.

Don’t be sad if you don’t. I do.  
I do  
         I do  
                  I do.

 

> _A young man. His body sways to a song you cannot hear, and mist curls the hair around his ears. He wades through a sea of mud, each heavy footstep a herculean effort. Thud thud thud._
> 
> _Exhausted lines around his eyes, washed away by hope upon the sight of your face. You call his name and want to cry at the sound of his voice echoing yours. One single word, one name said to the heavens above, like it’s his salvation. You wish you are._

Sammy, I can’t bring myself to look at your broken body, without seeing  
a little boy with sleep-mused hair and shining eyes. I see.  
I see  
          I see  
                    I see.

How he’s taking his first steps on wobbly legs, unsure about the ground,  
about the world, and his place in it.  
But he has faith in my arms, knows that they’ll catch him every time,  
like flowers trust the sun to rise.

 

> _A shadow, a ghost, a monster. Moonshine reflected on steel, the traitorous light. Your legs start running before the sight hits your heart, willing to outrun time itself and make it undone. But you can’t.  
>  You can’t you can’t you can’t._
> 
> _Long legs take an unsteady step, ground shaking with the thundering of your heart. His knees hit the ground before you reach him.  
>  The sun has failed to rise._

You can’t salt and burn your memories; it’s a hunter’s truth.  
They’re a boundless haunting filled with burning flesh and dripping blood, unasked sacrifices.

A goddamn tragedy.

I won’t be lying to you, not now.  
I know what I’m about to do, I know what will happen after, what you’ll say.  
I know  
             I know  
                          I know.

I don’t care.

 

> _Fingers skim over too cold skin, snowflakes fluttering on icy ground._  
>  _You’re aching to melt on the familiar planes of his body, but winter has arrived. Desperate hands grab for him like they can hold the life inside, if you just press hard enough._  
>  _Who’s the stubborn one now?_
> 
> _Bury your nose against his neck and search for the thrumming sound of his heart. All you’ll find is the smell of withering flowers, a lingering sweetness that loses strength by the minute. Curse your heart for its beat, the world for going on. Carry him like a bride and let death be your priest.  
>  He won’t do you apart._

You may not remember your first word, little brother but you will remember the last.

It never was your final one.

They’re both the same, those words, you know.  
I need you to say it again.  
Sammy, please, say it,  
again  
           again  
                        again.

_Dean?_


End file.
